Common conventional shoe vamps have an inner layer of elastic foam rubber or sponge added under an outer layer of leather to produce a comfortable and shock-absorbing function during wear. The inner layer of foam rubber has limits in its elasticity and the thickness of the layer so that the buffer and shock-absorbing capacity of conventional shoe vamps is not ideal for practical use.
An inflatable air cushion for a shoe vamp is also known, but this device has only a two dimensional structure and does not provide an ideal shock-absorbing function.